


9-1-1: Stay with me

by Lilstories33



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Breakdown kinda, Flashbacks, Lewis Capaldi: Hold me While you wait, M/M, Songfic, hurt!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Song Fic: Hold me While you waitSummery: Buck is hurt badly, but it could have been way worse.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	9-1-1: Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently rewatching episodes and I ended up listening to Lewis Capaldi, I don't know this fic sprung into my mind, I will write a happy fic at somepoint

9-1-1: Stay with me 

\-------------

**_I'm waitin' up, savin' all my precious time_ **

“Get prepared for incoming!” a Doctor yelled rushing to the doors with her team “Let the O.R know we will be coming right up!” she yelled 

The doors flew open and the team sprang to action “Evan Buckley, 27 years old.” the medics started listing everything they needed to know 

“We have a second incoming!” the Doctor yelled “Robert Nash, 52, Smoke inhalation, minor burns, had to sedate him!” The medic yells “Buck, where buck” Bobby mumbled in his drowsy state as he watched the lights pass overhead, slowly going back into darkness, back into his mind. 

**_Losin' light, I'm missin' my same old us_ **

**_Before we learned our truth too late_ **

“Get Mr Nash to the Burns unit to get these injuries treated!” The Doctor ordered, passing the case to her colleague and heading to prepare for surgery.

**_Resigned to fate, fadin' away_ **

**_So tell me, can you turn around?_ **

**_I need someone to tear me down_ **

**_Oh, tell me, can you turn around?_ **

**_But either way_ **

**_Hold me while you wait_ **

Athena ran in “This way sargent” the doctor called as they followed the Captains gurney “What happened” 

“It was our day off, Buck…god, he was spending the day with us! We drove him home, his jeep wouldn't start, the building...he opened the door to the apartment complex...he” Athena had to slowly be lowered to the floor by nurses, as Michael, May and Harry comforted her. 

**I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)**

The visions of Bobby's family he lost, he saved Buck, trapped in his head, thanks to the sedative, memories replayed over and over

_ “AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR TEAM BOBBY!?” Buck had screamed, tired of everyone ignoring him, cutting him out, it broke Bobby’s heart, he only wanted to protect him “B-Buck, come on kid, put down the knife” he said calmly as the team all stood shocked in the loft “NO” Buck cried “Buck, Evan, where's your head at, talk to me” Athena cut in  _

_ Buck cried more “I can't breathe, Im alone, it's dark and I have no one” he whispered, Athena moved closer “Buck, you aren’t alone, listen to me, We are here” reaching out, she took the knife passing it to Bobby and caught Buck as he broke “Imsorrysosorry” he repeated as the team came forward and joined in protecting Buck.  _

“Mr Nash! Can you hear me?” a nurse said “Sir” she called “Wheres my son” Bobby mumbled 

**_If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)_ **

**_My love, my love, my love, my love_ **

**_Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)_ **

“Where is he?!” Bobby asked the nurses, panic filling him “You need to calm down sir!”a nurse saud 

“Where is he!?” he begged “Please!” the Nurse looked at him, eyes full of kindness “Mr Buckley is in Surgery”

Back in the OR, there was a sense of panic as they fight to remove bits of glass and a piece of wood from Buck “He's coding! Begin compressions!”

“Charging!” Doctor yells “CLEAR” 

Shock 

“Charing again”

30 compressions.

CLEAR

30 

CLEAR

“Come on kid! Stay with me!” the doctor called out shocking again “we have a heart beat, its holding steady, BP is normal!” the nurse yelled “lets get his Glass out him, and get him back to his family” the surgeon said and added “someone call his family” 

**_Tell me more, tell me something I don't know_ **

**_Could we come close to havin' it all?_ **

**_If you're gonna waste my time_ **

**_Let's waste it right_ **

**_And hold me while you wait_ **

**_I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)_ ** **_  
_ ** Athena looked at her phone, why was the hospital calling her, she was here. Answering she heard the Doctor “Evan Buckley has you down a--”

“I'm in the hospital! Where's. my. son?” Athena asked, as she heard the answer, she dropped her phone, it bounced before settling on the ground, running down the corridor, she chose to climb the stairs to the next floor. Hen, Karen, Chimney, Maddie, Eddie were all there, sitting silently.

“They won't let anyone in ‘thena” Hen whispered “They won't say why” Athena blinked and turned to the glass, staring at the young man in the medical bed. 

**_If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)_ **

**_My love, my love, my love, my love_ **

**_Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)_ **

**_I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait)_ **

_ 2 hours prior  _

_ “No!” Buck yelled “how did you find me?!” he cried, the figures grinned “That was the easy part Buck” the leader growled before grinning “Really, you thought you could hide?” _

_ “Take aim” _

_ “Now wait a minute!” _

_ “Fire!”  _

_ “No!” The water hit Buck in the face, as the other two soaked his clothes “nooooo, that's no fair!” _

_ “They found us as well Buck” Bobby laughed from where he stood with Michael, who was grinning, both men drenched “No one can hide from Athena, surprised you lasted this long actually”  _

_ Athena laughed “Get dried, lunch is ready” she said, placing the water pistol down and walking to the kitchen. “Hey thanks again for inviting me!” Buck grinned “Anything I can help with?” he asked the Sargent “No Buck, go relax, that's why I have Bobby” _

_ Lunch flew by and soon Buck was being dropped off by Bobby and Athena, they waited to make sure Buck was safely inside his apartment, they didn’t expect the windows of Bucks or the other residents' apartment to blow out.  _

_ Bobby was out the car quicker than anything “BUCK!” he yelled running straight into the flames, ignoring the yelling from Athena as she called for help, the sound of the flames, people running out the doors screaming and crying, they’ve seen scenes like this before, but for some reason they knew this rescue would haunt them. _

**_I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait)_ **

**_My love, my love, my love, my love_ **

**_Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)_ **

“Buck, come on kid, Evan dont be doing this now” Athena yelled through the glass of the ICU room “WAKE UP WHAT WILL WE TELL THE KIDS?!” she cried as she hit the glass “Come on kid!” Hen carefully approached Athena's side and hugged her. 

Eddie stood up “What even happened? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN” he yelled “They are investigating it Eddie” Maddie mumbled from her curled position beside Chim, sniffing every so often “Hows Bobby”

“I’m Fine '' Bobby coughed while walking up the corridor “Fill me in '' he ordered, as he listened to what they had been told, Bobby's phone rang as he answered it, everyone fell silent. Nurses ran into the room when they saw movement from the still body, everyone clung to hope.

**_This is you, this is me, this is all we need_ **

**_Is it true? My faith is shaken, but I still believe_ **

**_This is you, this is me, this is all we need_ **

**_So won't you stay a while?_ **

**_And hold me while you wait_ **

“Gas Leak” Bobby repeats “No...Yes, thanks Chief” he says and ends the call, turning to the pale faces looking at him “Everyone in the complex is ok, injured, but alive.” he says looking at everyone “Well that's great, but Buck is still in the danger zone!” Chim points out 

“He will pull through, he has been through worse” Eddie says looking at them “He just needs to hear us.” he states “He needs to hear our kids, us. We need to help him back to us” he says looking at them all. Hen nodded “He will be alright, he always is, I'm sure he’s picked up being stubborn from Bobby” 

“Oh I agree with that” Athena says and Bobby blinked “Hey..!” he said “Eddie, how do you want to do this?” 

“Excuse me,but I have some news” the doctor smiled

**_I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)_ **

“He’s ok?” Eddie repeated and the Doctor nodded “He’s still not awake, but he can hear you, we have been getting him to move his fingers to answer questions, you are cleared to go into the room.” she smiled and looked at them before adding “He is very lucky to have a family like you” she said before walking away down the white hall

**_If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)_ **

**_My love, my love, my love, my love_ **

Each day, they visited, told Buck stories about their lives, what was happening with the world, when the kids visited they brought things they made, they told him about their school day, what the adults were being like. All the kids agreed they needed to buck back. The others were boring and no fun. 

Each day was closer to his recovery, he was responsive but couldn’t fully wake yet, he needed more time, more encouragement. 

May insisted on putting one of Bucks most recent songs he listened to on, family where allowed the room after a few weeks, Eddie had the song May played stuck in his head, every so often he found himself humming it, as he fluffed bucks pillow and fixed his blankets “Come back to us Buck” he says brushing the blondes hair out his face and placing a kiss on his forehead “WE need you, I need you, you are the glue, the heart of this firehouse Buck” he mumbled 

Maddie visited him, telling him about strange calls she received, telling him about how chim nearly destroyed the kitchen again.

**_Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)_ **

3 weeks, 1 day, 4 hours. Not that Bobby was counting or anything, he looked at the empty seat where Buck should be sat at for breakfast with the crew. He’s not though, he's in a hospital bed, tears started to fill the captains eyes, was he too late?

Opening his laptop he began filling in some reports, he hadn’t been to the hospital, it was quiet at the fire station, leaning back in his chair he looked through the photos May had helped him download, smiling, but eyes full of sadness and fear of losing someone, he stood up, walking down the stairs he stopped “B-Buck” he gasped “Uh..Bobby, hey” the blond mumbled, joggers, slippers and a medical gown “uh...I was..um” Bobby carefully pulled the young firefighter into a hug, tears rolling down his cheeks, he didn't hear what was said.

**_I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait)_ **

“You snuck out?!” Athena yelled rushing in, she got a call from Bobby telling her that Buck had managed to sneak off, which was dangerous, Buck was sitting in his usual seat, eating pancakes Bobby had made “Hi ‘Thena!” Buck said after he swallowed his mouthful of pancakes “this beats hospital food” he said with a grin 

“Evan Buckley! You scare me like that again and I will put you under house arrest!” Athena said, before hugging him “I am so glad you are awake Buckeroo” Buck grinned “Well, technically Eddie helped me escape, he was my getaway driver, he’s picking Chris up, mmm actually they discharged me under Eddies supervision” he grins “He said Bobby needed some good news, apparently I'm classed as Good New for a change” 

Chuckling Bobby ruffled the young man's hair “You are always Good news, unless injured...I missed you kid” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Buck's head.

“Sooo...I do have a question, who gave May my phone? It's been spammed with Selfies with Everyone, not that I'm complaining or anything, buuuuut” 

By the time the rest of their little family arrived, Buck was asleep on the couch, safe, where they could protect him.

**_I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait)_ **

**_My love, my love, my love, my love_ **

**_Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> again, I am still new to the fandom, sorry if the character are OOC or for spelling mistakes, thanks for reading x


End file.
